Clyde Alternate Scene
by Mercstouch16
Summary: A different ending for the first Army of two with Clyde. Rated M for Clyde being creepy.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I was a bit disappointed in Clyde's death in the first game, so I thought It would be fun to write an alternate scene. Clyde was a really interesting villain and he was one of my favorite characters (besides the boys). I wish there were more cutscenes or something with him, but alas, there weren't. Oh well, please enjoy.

Rios woke up tied to a chair, an immense pain in the back of his head. After a few seconds, when his head started to clear, he began to assess the situation. He checked his wrists, which were tied behind his back and bound to the wooden chair he was seated in. The room was a vacant concrete structure, dimly lit with a couple naked bulbs hanging from the ceiling.  
Then, he saw Salem lying in the center of the room, facing away from Rios, his wrists bound tightly behind his back. Rios called to him repeatedly, but the only response he received was a weak moan from Salem.  
Suddenly, the door opened and Dalton entered, Clyde behind him, sporting a wolffish grin. Rios gave Dalton a cold glare, his hatred clearly shown for the traitor he used to call his friend.

"You son of a bitch."

Dalton gave a slight chuckle.

"Is that any way to talk to your superior officer?" he asked mockingly.

"You won't get away with this shit! We have files, information. Hell, you killed hundreds of military officers! Someone's bound to-"

Rios was interrupted by Dalton's fist making contact with his face.

"Just, for once, shut your fucking mouth," Dalton retorted, shaking his pained fist.

Rios then noticed Clyde on one knee, playfully stroking his hunting knife through Salem's hair.

"Don't you fuckin' touch him!" Rios yelled with rage. Clyde responded with a sinister laugh.

"You know the irony of all this, Rios?" Dalton asked. "All these years you've protected that little shit from getting his ass killed and what finally gets you both is your own damn curiosity."

"Yeah, fuck-o," Clyde added. "Maybe if you kept you're fuckin' nose out of it, you and you're little bitch might've lived another day."

Dalton patted Rios on the shoulder, then said, "Sorry, boys, but I've got loose ends to tie up."

"What do you want me to do with them, boss?" Clyde asked, a devilish grin growing across his scarred lips.

Dalton turned back and looked at the two captured mercenaries, and with a disgusted scoff, answered, "I don't care. Get them outta my life." Then, he was gone.

Clyde turned his attention back to the now semi-conscious Salem.

"Wake up, you little shit," Clyde said in a sing-song voice as he grabbed a fist-full of Salem's hair and pulled him to his feet. Salem winced in pain, making Rios flinch. Clyde excitedly ran his tongue along the cuts on his mouth, then pulled out his knife.

"We're gonna have a little fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Clyde sliced the ropes that tightly bound Salem's wrists.

"Now, take off your clothes," he demanded.

"Go fuck yourself," Salem spat.

Clyde then gave him a hard hit to the gut. Salem let out a cry and would have crumpled to the floor if Clyde hadn't grabbed a fist of his hair and pulled him close to his own face.

"When I tell you to do something..." he breathed in Salem's ear, "You fucking do it!"

Salem stood defiantly, staring into the eyes of the psychopath before him. Though he tried not to show it, he was absolutely terrified. Since the moment he first met Clyde, Salem knew he was unstable. The guy clearly enjoyed killing. There was no telling when or how it would happen, but Salem knew Clyde would kill him and he would make it last.

"I see how it's gonna be," Clyde said with a smirk. He then calmly walked over to Rios, slid the knife across the bigger man's shoulder and began digging and twisting his prized weapon into the exposed flesh. Rios clenched his teeth in pain, releasing a string of obscenities.

"No!" Salem exclaimed, causing Clyde to smile insidiously.

"No, please, no! I'll do it, okay? I'll do it," Salem pleaded, sliding off his shirt, then undoing his boot laces with shaky fingers.

"That's more like it," Clyde said, his voice dripping with venom.

After Salem had reluctantly removed his pants and then his boxers, he stood glaring at Clyde defiantly, but his shifting feet and shaking body revealed his immense fear.

"Beautiful, kid," Clyde remarked, looking Salem up and down. "Just beautiful."

Rios clenched his teeth in rage.

"I swear to God, if you fuckin' touch him-"

"You'll do what? If you haven't noticed, fuck-o, you're tied to a chair."

Clyde then roughly grabbed Salem's cheeks with one hand and examined him, playfully tracing a smile with his knife across the young, handsome face.

"Don't get so pissy because someone else wants to have a little fun with your girlfriend."

Salem became enraged by that last comment. It wasn't bad enough he was going to kill him or that he humiliated him by making him strip down to nothing, but now this? No one, especially Clyde, was going to "have a little fun" with him. Without thinking, Salem bit down hard on the hand clutching face. Clyde pulled back and quickly back-handed Salem, knocking him to the floor.  
Holding his injured hand, Clyde had a look of complete rage, which after a few moments, turned back to his sinister grin. He began cracking up and turned to Rios, a look of insanity in his eyes.

"This little shit's got some fight left in him."

He walked over to Salem who laid on the floor, holding his bleeding cheek. Clyde grabbed both of Salem's arms and forced him on his back.

"Let's see if I can fix that."


End file.
